A database may be configured to store a plurality of electronic data records. The database may be coupled with a database management system (DBMS) that supports a variety of database operations for accessing the data records held in the database including, for example, structured query language (SQL) queries and/or the like. Performing a database operation may cause a cache miss if the database operation requires data that is absent from a cache memory. The cache miss may further trigger one or more accesses to a main memory in order to fetch the data required to perform the database operation. For example, the database operation may require data from a portion of an index such as, for example, a dictionary and/or the like, that is not found in the cache memory. As such, the main memory may be accessed in order to fetch the portion of the index required to perform the database operation.